Tektite's Revenge
by MeteorSmash
Summary: Deep within the abondoned gem birthplace, Kindergarten, there lies a secret so dangerous it was sealed away so it could never get out. What happens when Peridot stumbles across this secret and tries to use it against the Crystal Gems? Complete and utter chaos. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

All was silent except for the sound of foot steps echoing through the abandoned Kindergarten. A green gem was cautiously walking through the old gem birthplace, constantly looking around as if something was following her. Her name was Peridot. The farther she walked the more anxious she looked.

"I hate it here," Peridot grumbled as chills ran down her spine, "As soon as I check on The Cluster, I'm out of here."

She picked up her pace as she neared her destination. The sooner she got done the sooner she could leave. As she neared the chamber of the Cluster she heard a rumbling sound. Before she could even scream the ground opened up and she fell. She fell for some time before she landed, hard. Had she not been a gem she would have surely been dead.

"Where am I?" She asked no one in particular.

As she took in her surroundings, she learned that she was in a large chamber. There were large chunks of the walls that where missing, presumably from age. There were also large slashes along the walls that did not seem natural. She noticed a light at the far end of the chamber. Drawn to it, Peridot walked over to it. it was a large machine with several tubes and what she assumed were power cells protruding from it. In the center there was a small clear window that was covered in dust. Walking over to it, she wiped it off and peered inside. She gasped as she saw a black, downward arrowhead shaped gem floating in the center with gem destabilizers keeping it in place. Peridot turned to her right and saw what seemed to be a control panel. She looked for a way to turn on the panel, and sighed in exasperation when she could find no such way. She did, however, see five holes roughly large enough to fit her fingers in.

'I wonder if I' she thought as she inserted her fingers into the holes.

With several hums and whirs, the machine came to life. She looked back to the control panel, and to her delight, the screen was on. on it said:

Pandora Maximum Security Gem Destabilizer Confinement.

Peridot gasped once again. She had only heard of one prison like this. She read further.

Prisoner: Tektite

And with that her suspicions were confirmed. This was the strongest holding cell in all of gem history, and for good reason, too. Peridot wasn't exactly sure what his crimes were but she knew them to be grievous, for his name was a taboo among the Homeworlders. Even strong gems like Jasper shuddered when they heard his name. His name was Tektite. Horrified, she was about to walk away when she realized something. She could use this gem to ensure her victory against her quarry, The Crystal Gems. Forming her hand computer, she got to work.

"Gem destabilizers, off. Anti gravity confinement, off. And finally, main containment chassis, open."

As Peridot finished uttering these commands, the containment unit sprung into action. She watched as the gem destabilizers turned off and the gem stopped floating. Then the class window opened and Peridot reached inside and took the gem out. Holding the gem she started to feel uneasy. When would it regenerate, if it could at all? Would it be corrupted if it did? She began to doubt her judgement as the gem started to float and emit what she could only describe as black light. Peridot ran behind a large rock in fear of what would happen should things go the gem was done forming, he collapsed to the floor. Peridot, her fear gone, ran to the gem. She knelt down next to him.

"Are you o-" she was cut off as a hand shot out and wrapped around her throat. That was when she got a glimpse of the gems eyes. They were wide open and looking crazily around the room, as if he had just woken up from a bad dream. He then noticed the gem he had grabbed instinctively. Then, as soon as it grabbed her, the hand let go.

"My apologies, ma'am", he said.

His voice was unlike anything she had ever heard. It was soft yet sharper than any blade. As he stood up giving Peridot a full view of him. He was tall and slender, standing at about 6'8'', with sleek ash grey skin. His hair was short, jet black and came up into several messy points that all pointed to one larger point in the center, giving it a spiked look. He had more hair that came down and covered parts of his forehead giving the illusion of bangs. His eyes had irises darker than the furthest reaches of space and seemed to pierce her very essence. He had a short pointed nose and a small mouth. He was wearing what seemed to be a black skin tight bodysuit with thin light grey sections of padding on his arms, shoulders, chest, and legs. His gem was centered right in the middle of his sternum.

"Are you the one who released me?" He asked softly.

Peridot nodded quickly, too stunned to speak.

"Then I must thank you. My name is Tektite, and I would offer you my services, but first I have to settle something with a gem," he said ominously.

"Mind explaining who?" Peridot questioned.

"Her name is Rose Quartz," answered Tektite.

"Actually it would seem our goals are aligned," said Peridot almost giddy with excitement, "I have a quarry with that particular gem and her little ragtag group of gems called the Crystal Gems."

"Is that so?" questioned Tektite with a small chuckle,"Well you know the saying, the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Excellent!" Peridot exclaimed."First we have to draw them out that way you can ambush them and then you can defeat them and get to Rose Quartz."

Tektite chuckled as his gem glowed and he donned his normal attire, a black sleeved cloak with a hood that kept his eyes hidden, but left the bottom of his face shown

"Well I guess I oughta start up a ruckus then" said Tektite as he jumped out of the hole that Peridot fell through.

Peridot chuckled to herself. Things were finally starting to go her way.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys I am back in action with this new story and it's gonna be awesome. Now you May be thinking 'Shouldn't You be working on your other stories?" The answer is, yes i should be, but I have a severe case of writers block for all of my other stories. So, here I am with this one. Read it and have fun!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tektite's Revenge Chap 2

* * *

"Garnet! Pearl! Amethyst! Quick come here!" cried the young half-gem.

With their weapons drawn, the trio of gems came running to the younglings aid.

"What is it Steven? Are you in danger? Are you hurt?" questioned the tall slender one.

"No," said Steven, "I just wanted to share this together breakfast with you all, since we didn't get to last time."

"What together breakfast?" Said Amethyst, her mouth full of the breakfast.

"Amethyst!" Steven cried out, "That was supposed to be for all of us!"

"Oops. Sorry man, tasted good though," Amethyst replied in an attempt to cheer the half gem up.

"It's okay Steven!" Pearl said, kneeling down in an attempt to try and console the chubby hybrid, "I don't like to eat anyway, remember?"

"It doesn't matter," said Garnet monotonously, "We have a mission to do."

"Yay! Missions!" Said Steven, completely forgetting about the earlier fiasco. "What are we doing?"

"There is a minor disturbance in the Kindergarten and we must check it out," Garnet explained, "Unfortunately, Steven you cannot go, it is too dangerous."

"Awwww man," Steven moans.

The thinest of the trio kneels down next to him.

"Hey don't be sad Steven. When we get back we can go see that new dog plane movie, ok?"

"Ok…" Steven agreed with a sigh, not even bothering to correct her.

"Don't worry little man," Amethyst chimed, "We'll be back before you can say Crystal Gems!"

"Alright! Goodbye guys!" Says the youngest gem.

And with that farewell, the trio of gems stepped onto the warp pad and left to deal with the threat.

* * *

When the gems arrived at their destination they were shocked to see the amount of destruction that had occurred at the abandoned gem nursery. Most of the injectors had been smashed and large craters littered the ground. These new additions only made the already eerie place even more unpleasant to be in. As the trio was wondering just what could have caused this, an enormous tremor shook the ground beneath them, followed by laughter.

"Garnet! What is that?!" Pearl whispered as she and the other gems drew their weapons.

"I do not know, my future vision, strangely, isn't working at the moment," hissed the red-clad warrior.

"This is getting really weird guys," said an anxious Amethyst.

"Well if it isn't the Guests of Honor!" Said a new voice, "I was wondering when you would show up!"

Looking around frantically, the gems tried to find the source of the voice.

"Up here morons," said the voice from above.

Raising their gaze upwards, they saw what appeared to be a cloaked figure standing atop a pillar while carrying one of the injectors, IN ONE HAND. Tossing it up, the figure jumped down from the pillar and landed while catching the falling injector with ease. Tossing it to the side he noticed the trio's astonished expressions.

"Oh that? Well you were taking so long I got bored and decided to blow off a little steam," explained the figure.

"You did this?" Said a flabbergasted Pearl.

"Well, yeah, I mean there's no one here besides you guys and me," the stranger replied with a chuckle.

"Well now you're here and we can get down to business," he said his expression darkening. This was when the gems noticed the gem

on the mysterious stranger's chest.

Tensing up, the gems prepared for a fight.

"Now nothing has to get ugly as long as you comply," said the stranger menacingly.

"That depends on what you ask of us," Garnet snapped back.

"Well you are the Crystal Gems, correct? All I want is to know where your leader, Rose Quartz is," he explained.

"And why is that!" Pearl almost growled.

"Well it's simple really," another chuckle, "I want to kill her."

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter was a little short I'll do better next chapter. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Revenge of Tektite Chap. 3

"WHAT!?" The trio shouted in unison.

"For what reason would you want to kill Rose!?" Pearl screamed.

"Oh she never mentioned me? What a shame. I was hoping you would at least have heard my name," he sighed disappointedly.

"And that would be?" Said a furious Garnet.

"Well, it's of no importance now, seeing as how you are all about to die anyway," the strange gem laughed.

Then…

Garnet snapped.

Lunging forward, she swung her gauntlets wildly at the mystery assailant, only for him to dodge every hit effortlessly.

"Honestly Garnet, you could at lease make me try," he said with a yawn.

This only made the gem warrior angrier as her hits became sloppy and erratic.

"Ok now I'm bored," he said with a smirk, "Now it's my turn."

With one swift punch to the jaw, Garnet went flying. She landed some yards away disoriented and with a headache. Not even Jasper had been able to hit her that hard.

The other gems just watched in horror as their leader struggled to stand.

"Now, who's next?" The stranger challenged.

As soon as the words left his mouth, a black and purple studded whip wrapped around his forearm. His eyes followed the length until his eyes met the shortest of the gems. With a chuckle he yanked his arm towards him, bringing the purple gem along with it. When she reached him he knocked her over with a powerful clothesline to the throat, knocking the wind out of her. Next was Pearl, thrusting her spear at him in an attempt to skewer him. Using the whip, still wrapped around his arm, he blocked the strike, and at the same time cutting the whip from his arm, freeing it. With two arms free he easily disarmed the bird-like gem and hit her across the face with her own weapon. He started to laugh maniacally, until a ruby gauntlet collided with his face, sending him flying. Standing there was a rather enraged fusion huffing and puffing as she tried to stand straight.

The stranger got up slowly, still shaking of the daze he acquired when the fist met his face.

"Agh that really smarts," he groaned, "Forgot all about you." He said with yet another chuckle. "Looks like I can't play around with you guys anymore, huh."

The other two gems, now recovered, stood behind their leader.

"Enough! You cannot beat us! Surrender while you can!" the fusion gem all but snarled.

"Why don't you? I'll admit I am impressed you made it this far," he slowly stood. "But you haven't seen anything yet." He reached for his gem, which was emitting a black light. The gems tensed, actually scared of this mysterious foe. From his gem he pulled a long black scythe. The scythe was about the same size as it's wielder with a sleek, black blade with silver trim. The shaft was black steel with a silver section about 4 inches long in the center. Twirling the weapon around he laughed.

"Awe man does it feel good to wield my blade after so long!" He sighed with relief.

Unknown to him though, the one of the gems recognized that blade.

'No no no no! It can't be him!' Pearl thought.

"W-who are you?" Pearl choked out fearfully.

"Well you did give me a nice little warm up before I go kill Rose, so I guess the least I could do is tell you," he said with a smirk. Reaching for his hood, he pulled it down revealing his face. "My name is Tektite."

Before anyone could even blink Tektite dashed to Garnet, and whispered in her ear, "But you can call me the Grim Reaper," and with one slash, he separated the left half of her body from her right. Before the halves could hit the ground they poofed out of existence and left two gems behind, a ruby and a sapphire. He then turns to Pearl. But as he is about to bring down his blade, he makes eye contact with the pale gem and freezes. His face then turns to a look of confusion. Lowering his blade, he backs up until he feels something hard under his boot. It's the ruby and sapphire.

Tektite picked up the two gems, and tossed one to each of the remaining gems.

"Take these back to Rose. I'm letting you two go because if I killed you now I wouldn't be able to have fun with you," he lied. The two gems were still standing there, dumbfounded. "Hurry up and go before I change my mind!

You didn't have to tell them twice as the two gems fled to the warp pad. However, one had a troubled mind.

"Tektite, what happened to you?" Pearl thought with tears in her eyes as they warped away.

Now alone, the dark gem pulled on his hood and went to the chamber he was imprisoned in. His head felt like it was about to split open. Fragments of memories flashed in his head. Memories of being on the Homeworld, running, killing, Rose Quartz smiling down at him, and lastly, a flood of memories about that gem named Pearl. Talking, laughing, and finally cryingFalling to his knees, he clutched his head in a futile attempt stop the searing pain.

"Who are you?"

 **A/N: Hello once again! I hope you enjoyed. This is actually my first attempt at a serious fight sequence so constructive criticism is welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tektite's Revenge Chapter 4

Steven was sitting around and playing video games when he heard the warp activate. Eager to meet the gems he sprang up.

"Hey guys you're ba-," he stopped once he saw the duo's condition. Their hair was messy and their clothes were torn. They looked like they had been through hell and back. The leader wasn't anywhere to be seen and that worried him. "What happened? Where's Garnet?"

"Now's not the best time Steven," Pearl sighed, "I'll tell you when Ruby and Sapphire regenerate."

"Regenerate?" Steven asked.

"Here why don't you look after them," said Pearl while handing Steven the two gems.

"O-okay," Steven said, tearing up.

Pearl entered her room and broke down crying.

"I-it can't be h-him," Pearl said, her voice shaking. "A-anyone b-but him!"

"Pearl! Ruby and Sapphire are back!"

Steeling herself, she left her room into the house. She sat at a table with all of the gems, including Ruby and Sapphire.

"So w-what happened?" Steven asked shakily.

"We fought a gem today that was like nothing we had ever seen before," Sapphire said without emotion, "He easily took on all three of us and still managed to separate Garnet. The strange thing is that he let Pearl and Amethyst go even though he could have easily crushed them both."

"Who was he?" Steven asked.

"I don't kn-"

"His name is Tektite." Pearl interrupted, her face solemn. "You two should remember him. He was one of the first members of Rose's rebellion, and my first friend other than Rose."

"I remember him now!" Ruby exclaimed. "He was feared by the Diamonds so they tried to put him down. That's why he joined the rebellion!"

"This guy must have been really strong to have been feared by the Diamonds!" Amethyst said in awe. "No wonder he smacked us around like he did."

"Why did he attack you guys if he was apart of the rebellion?" Steven questioned.

"I assume it was Celestine." Pearl said with a sigh.

"Who?" Steven asked.

Ruby spoke up. "I remember her! She was Tektite's sister."

"Yes and she was his world. Nothing else meant as much to him as her. She was the real reason he rebelled with us," Sapphire explained.

"And the reason he turned on us," Pearl said with a pained expression, "During our escape from Homeworld, we were fighting our way to the warp pads when we were suddenly outnumbered. Tektite asked me to protect Celestine and I promised him I would, but I saw Rose in the way of a gem's axe and I reacted, and left Celestine open to the arrow that shattered her gem."

* * *

Tektite was pacing around his cavern and muttering to himself.

Who was that gem? Why did she him fill him with anger to surpass a thousand suns? He was about to lose control when voices and screams tore their way through his mind.

 _"Tektite!"_

 _"Celestine no!"_

 _"I'm so sorry."_

 _"I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!"_

They sounded broken and disjointed as if they were clips and not a flowing conversation. He made out two of the three voices as his own and the pearl from before. The third voice however was a mystery to him. Obviously, her name was Celestine but other than that he knew nothing about the gem. He thought nothing of it, however, he found it strange how he knew the pearl. He only knew the leader, Rose, right? The only reason he wanted her dead was because she locked him away in that damned prison, right? But something itched in the back of his mind, telling him that that was not the case, but he dismissed it. He would complete his mission, and then he would return to Homeworld a hero. And that pearl would not get in his way again. Pulling up his hood, he slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

As Tektite slept, he dreamt. He was surrounded by gems yet mercilessly slaughtered them all. He could not control his actions but could still see and feel them through his own eyes. He heard a scream and turned to see a gem. She had alabaster skin and hair and golden eyes with a knee-height white dress to match. He didn't know who she was, but felt a strong urge to protect her.

"Tektite!" She screamed.

It was the same one from before!

She was Celestine!

The dreamscape shifted so that Tektite was surrounded by panes of stained glass depicting the scene from before, accompanied by her screams coming from each one. Tektite fell to his knees and grasped his head as the screams penetrated his skull like white-hot nails.

"NO! NO! NO MORE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"

He screamed as his eyes flooded with tears as the glass spun around him, making him see the horrible scene over and over.

Just as he thought he might go insane, the glass and the dreamscape shattered and fell through a black void as the screams echoed around him.

Tektite landed on a wet surface. He opened his eyes and saw that his was standing in what seemed to be a cavern filled with water that he was standing on. As he looked around he heard a splash as a gem burst from the water before him. She looked exhausted as her chest heaved with exertion as she struggled against chains. She turned and saw the gem staring at her. Her expression turned from one of pain to horror.

"No! No one can be here! Get out!"

As she said that hands made out of water grabbed Tektite and drug him under the water.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed! It may be awhile before my next post but hang in there it's gonna be awesome! Don't forget to review!.


	5. Chapter 5

Tektite woke with a start. His sleep, while it did get rid of the screams, now left him with more questions than it did answers. Who was Celestine? Why did she know his name? Who was that blue gem? Why was he killing Homeworld gem in the dream? He decided to dwell on that later.

"It's about time you woke up," said a certain green technician. "Why have you not destroyed those clods yet!"

"Hold on," said Tektite as he stood with a grunt. "There were… complications. Complications that I don't feel like indulging you with the details of, so you can get off my back."

His metaphorical muscles were screaming at him to lie back down and go back to sleep. The fight took more out of him than he originally thought. Being imprisoned in your own gem did that to you.

"A better question though, why were you watching me sleep?" He said with a chuckle.

"W-well!" Peridot spluttered, "As my ally, I must make sure you are in top condition! So you can defeat the Crystal Clods! Yes that's it! No other reason!"

"Sure, and would it kill you to call me a friend?" Tektite teased, amused at how the technician had shown caring.

"I have no need for friendship! And you had better have destroyed those clods by the time I seek you out again or there will be consequences!" Peridot threatened while jabbing one of her fingers into his chest.

Tektite's expression darkened. Unfortunately for Peridot, she did not know that Tektite takes orders from no one.

"Oh really? I'm shaking." He all but growled as he grabbed Peridot by her throat and slammed her into the wall of the chamber.

"You must have forgotten just who I am," he seethed as his grip tightened, "And you should probably apologize before I forget how fragile your neck is."

"Ok! OK! I'm sorry!" Peridot cried out, struggling to get her words out,"Please don't shatter me!"

Tektite dropped her. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm sorry I had to do that." Tektite said while helping her up. "I try to be as nice a guy as I can, but you have to remember that I am your partner, not your underling."

"I apologize as well," Peridot said while rubbing her neck, "You are my… partner, and I need to respect that."

"Thank you," Tektite said as he sat down against the wall.

"I'm gonna take a nap" he said, "but before I do could I ask a favor of you?"

"What do you need?" Peridot said, a little anxious about what he would ask.

"I need you to do some research on a gem," he answered.

"Who?" Peridot asked, legitimately curious.

"I believe her name was Celestine," the name alone made his head ache.

"Hmm, sounds familiar, I'll see what I can do, the only place where I can get a good enough data signal is an old gem communications hub that I was going to anyway to send out an SOS,"

"Thank you"

And with that, Peridot left and Tektite drifted off to sleep.

…

Tektite found him self in a black void. He chalked this up as his neutral dreamscape. Two door ways of light appeared on either side of him. From one door he heard Celestine's screams. From the other, he heard the screams of the blue gem.

You can choose only one

The whisper snaked around in his head. He had to make a decision. Answers or potentially saving someone? He wanted answers very badly, but this gem needed to be saved. Tektite took in a deep breath, and dashed through the door.

When he opened his eyes, he was once again where the struggling gem was. However, there was no one to be found.

Was he too late?

His worries were relieved when he heard a splash behind him. He turned around, but was surprised as to what he saw.

Instead of the dainty blue gem from before, there was now a hulking orange one.

…

"Pearl?"

"Yes Steven?"

"What was Tektite like? You know, before the rebellion?"

This is what had come out of the young gem's mouth for several hours. Ever since Steven heard about Tektite, he wouldn't stop questioning the gems about him.

"I've told you several times, Steven. I'm not comfortable discussing this,"

"Please?" He said while busting out the puppy eyes.

"Agh, fine Steven, if it is really that important to you," Pearl groaned.

"Yay! Story time!" The young hybrid exclaimed,

"It all started around 30,000 years ago, it was the beginning of your mother's revolution."

…

"Help me!" She cried out, "I'm being held under this world's ocean against my will!"

"What are your coordinates?" Tektite yelled as he tried to undo her chains.

"My latitude-" she was cut off however as she was pulled underwater by a giant hand made out of water.

The blue gem sprang up from the floor in place of the other one.

Tektite soon realized that she wasn't the prisoner, but the warden instead.

"No! I won't let you set her free!" the blue gem was adamant in not letting her go.

"Why do you need to imprison her?" Tektite inquired.

"If I let her go, she will hurt people that I care about, and I can't let that happen!" With that declaration, the blue gem made several giant water hands and tried to smash tektite.

Tektite dove to the side, a hand above him missing him by inches. Two more water hands raced towards him. He dodged to the left but the other one caught him by surprise and he couldn't dodge in time. The hand grabbed him and slammed him into the ground. He got up and charged towards the gem, but a hand rose out of the floor and grabbed his ankle. Several other hands started to grab and wrap around him to form a water cocoon. The blue gem was about to send Tektite out of the dreamscape again, but a black light started to shine from the cocoon, and from it Tektite burst forth, scythe in hand, with such ferocity it sent chills down the gem's spine. She fired another hand at Tektite, but he sliced through it. She started to gather water around her until she was encased in an enormous water golem. She swung her giant fist at Tektite, but he jumped over and started running up her arm, only to be swatted down by the other arm.

"You can't beat me! I am surrounded by my element!" The gem yelled triumphantly.

She was right, he couldn't beat her like this, however, an idea came to his head.

"Then let's eliminate that variable!" Tektite yelled back.

Discarding his cloak, has e started to run circles around the gem. He ran faster and faster, until he became nothing but a blur. The blue gem was astounded as she could not follow his movements. The resulting sonic boom dissipated her water golem.

"Just who is this guy?" Wondered the gem.

Then, he started to glow.

…

"Tektite was, in many ways, the perfect warrior. He was nigh indestructible, with physical capabilities unmatched by anyone or anything. He could level mountains with a single punch and clear several miles of land in a matter of seconds. But most importantly, he always followed orders," said Pearl.

"Really? Why would someone that strong take orders from anyone?" Steven asked.

"Well when Tektite was created, he was created to not have feelings or thoughts outside of completing orders and missions. Even on missions he did not feel any hate or anger towards his targets. So when they said jump, he said 'How high?'," Pearl explained, "But then he met Celestine."

"Who's Celestine?" Steven asked?

"She was the first person to get Tektite to feel something,"

…

Tektite was running at such a speed that the air around him was igniting and the water evaporating. The blue gem flew some distance away to prepare for whatever her flaming adversary was planning.

She began putting up hundreds of several feet thick walls of water in front of her and compressed them to the point where they were hard as titanium.

Meanwhile, Tektite was in agony. Not only was running at this speed physically straining, but the heat being generated was slowly tearing his physical form apart. Only through sheer willpower was he keeping himself together. But he kept running, feeling that he had to do this not only to save the orange gem, but to save this blue one, too.

Breaking off from his circular route, he ran in the opposite direction of the blue gem, and then arced back in her direction, still maintaining his speed. He charged straight at her walls. As he approached the first one, it evaporated before he even reached it. However the next one was denser, and did not evaporate, so he crashed through it, and the next one, and the next, each wall slowing him down.

The blue gem was sweating bullets. Her super condensed water walls were nearly impenetrable, yet this guy was plowing through them like they were made of sand! Each wall Tektite crashed through shot enormous amounts of pain throughout his body, but he kept running. The walls seemed endless as he crashed through one after the other.

Eventually there was only one wall left. However, Tektite had lost all of his momentum by this point, even struggling just to stand. He fell to his knees, crying out in anguish as he slammed his head and hands against the final wall.

The blue gem was astonished. This gem had managed to smash through all but one of the walls of her ultimate defense. Even now, with his body smoking and broken, he was still trying to break through the the final wall, despite being on the brink of death and his entire body screaming at him to let go and poof.

"Why?! Why are you so incessant on freeing two gems who do not deserve to be freed? Why do you nearly kill yourself for our sake? What have we done to deserve this generosity? Tell me damnit!" She screamed.

Breathing heavily he answered.

"You're wondering why I fight? I fight for the freedom of all gems, good or evil, because I believe everyone deserves a chance. I know what it's like to suffer, to be enslaved and hated, to not have freedom. I know what it's like to be kicked down and not be able to do anything about it. I fight for the freedom of every gem and that includes you and your prisoner."

Tektite stood up.

"That's why I don't give up,"

Tektite reared back and slammed his right fist against the wall. Cracks spidered up the wall as it and his arm up to his shoulder shattered like glass.

"Because if I don't fight for what I believe in,"

He slammed his left fist into the wall as the cracks spread all throughout the wall and this arm shattered as well.

"Who will?"

With that final statement he slammed his head against the wall, shattering it as the pieces of wall turned back to its liquid state.

The blue gem was visibly shaken by his words and the display of his tenacity and overall prowess. Tektite stood tall while holding his head high. That is until he fell forward.

But someone caught him.

…

"One day Yellow Diamond ordered Tektite to battle and enslave a planet full of a very powerful race of humanoid creatures that could turn golden and got stronger every time they got close to death," Pearl said.

"Did he win?" Steven asked.

"Well of course, he slaughtered them all," Pearl chuckled.

Steven gulped.

"However he did sustain serious damage to his gem," Pearl continued, "First they sent him to your mother, but not even her tears could heal the wound."

"Then how did get healed?" Steven asked.

"There was someone else with healing powers," Pearl explained.

"Ooh! It was Celestine, wasn't

it?" Steven inferred.

"Very good Steven! That's right! Yes Celestine had legendary healing powers. She had the power to put shattered gems back together, and even uncorrupt gems. She was Tektite's opposite in every aspect. Where Tektite was cold and harsh, Celestine was warm and kind. Tektite was a ruthless killing machine, Celestine was the most powerful healer in gem history. Even their color pallets contrasted. The two were like yin and yang," Pearl said.

"Then how were they friends?" Steven asked.

"Well at first they weren't. Their relationship was just as doctor and patient. But the more Tektite was exposed to Celestine's warm personality, the more they warmed up to each other. But the diamonds did not like this. They felt like their perfect weapon was going soft. So, they prohibited Tektite from seeing her outside of medical emergencies," Pearl answered.

"And he followed orders?" Asked Steven.

"No. He had grown to care for Celestine so much that he openly defied the diamonds." Pearl responded.

"That couldn't have gone well," Steven said.

"Well they knew that they would not be able to punish him physically, so they decided to get to him through the only thing he cared about, Celestine. They made a plan to shatter

her and blame it on your mother, as there were rumors of rebellion. But Tektite found out about their plan and ran off with Celestine to join Rose's rebellion anyway. And well you know the rest," Pearl finished.

"Thanks Pearl! I'm off to play with Connie! Bye!" Steven said while running off.

"Goodbye Steven! Have fun!" Pearl waved at him.

Good thing he left before he saw the tears now streaming down Pearl's face.

…

Lapis stared at the unconscious gem in her arms. Despite losing both arms, he still has not poofed.

"Maybe it is time to let go," she whispered to herself.

Now that the fight was over, she noticed how exhausted she was. She also noticed how her prisoner had stopped pulling against her. Why wasn't she? This would be the perfect time to escape. Using her control over water, she brought the orange gem to the surface.

"Hello Jasper," she simply said.

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I know it's been awhile but with school and all you'll just have to bear with me. I'll try to post more often than I have. Thanks for stopping by and please review.


End file.
